Meet You In The Dark
by bcain17
Summary: A series of one shots about how Blaise Zabini wooed the dreamy Luna Lovegood. An odd pair to say the least but Fate had her mind made up with these two. And it's going to be explosive. Part 2-Luna Meets Blaise's Mother, the Black Widow.
1. Meet You In The Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

So this is the start of a one shot series surrounding Luna/Blaise. It can be read separately than "Only Fools Rush In" but I recommend reading the other story first. Not because you have to but because I think it's an awesome story.

So without further ado, I give you how Luna Lovegood met Blaise Zabini.

* * *

We begin our story in a closet.

A broom closet to be precise.

Neither one of our characters expected to end up in this closet together but fate had a different plan. And one cannot mess with fate without receiving a nice slap in the face.

Fate had plans for these two unlikely people. The Italian Slytherin god and the Ravenclaw loon. An unlikely pair but some of the strongest couples of all time were unlikely pairs.

No one thought this would ever work out but these two were dead set on proving everyone wrong.

And so they met in a closet at the Ministry of Magic Annual Holiday Ball.

***

Luna was trying to escape the attention of another suitor. Tonight, for some reason, all the single men were coming after her, asking her to dance, offering to get her a drink, striking up a friendly conversation, etc. At first, she was flattered but now it was just downright irritating. Her feet were aching from dancing so often and some bloke had nearly spilt a drink down the front of her robes.

So she did the most logical thing possible and hid in the nearest closet. It was a perfectly normal thing to do, jumping into a closet to avoid being pestered by more men who had Wrackspurts floating around in their ears. How could they stand it?

It came much to her surprise, when she stepped into the closet to find it already occupied.

"No, don't let the door close," a mystery voice called out from the left side small room.

But the warning came too late, seeing that the door was already magically sealed again.

"Bugger," the voice responded as it heard the sound of the door shutting.

With a faint "lumos" the closet lit up and Luna found herself face to face with the Slytherin Italian Stallion, Blaise Zabini.

"Lovegood, what are you doing hiding in a closet?" He asked, moving to sit back down on the floor.

Luna just stared at him. This man had never talked to her before so why was he doing it now? She looked from the door to him back to the door. Upon her glance at him, she found something terribly wrong and informed him immediately.

"You have a snorflax on your nose, just there," She said, pointing to a spot on the side of his nose.

Blaise's hand immediate flew up to his nose as he tried to brush whatever was on his nose away. But he found nothing there.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned her.

Luna ignored his question but lifted her hand to his face. She gently brushed her fingers across the bridge of his nose. The touch sent an electric shock racing through her body. She quickly pulled her hand back.

His penetrating eyes held hers as he moved forward slightly. The action reminded Luna of a lion hunting down his prey. It unnerved her and excited her at the same time. Of all the men at the party, Blaise had to be the best looking. No man of his beauty had ever given her a second glance and now he had a strange look in his eye.

Her back hit the wall as she moved backwards, but Blaise kept his advance.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked, nervously.

Blaise just smirked, "You smell absolutely delicious."

His arms came to rest upon Luna's waist as his head bent to take a deep whiff of the perfume she was wearing.

"What scent are you wearing?" He purred.

"I don't wear perfume. Florians tend to be attracted to floral smells so I stay away from perfumes and colognes. I find that a nice unscented soap does the job quite nicely."

"No really, what kind of perfume do you wear?" Blaise insisted. No woman could smell that good without having some kind of spray scent.

Luna looked at him inquisitively, "Florians are no joking matter, Mr. Zabini. They form communities on your neck making it nearly impossible for anyone to kiss."

"Call me Blaise," He replied, leaning down to smell her neck.

Luna shifted slightly in his arms, "What are you doing, Zabini."

"Checking for Florians. I give you a clean bill of health, Ms. Lovegood," Blaise smirked against her neck, placing a soft kiss on her pulse point.

"Are you a doctor?" Luna requested, politely.

"Uh, no," he scoffed, pulling back.

"Oh,' Luna murmured, looking toward the door again. When she looked back at him, she asked, "How did you get locked in this closet, Mr. Zabini?"

"I guess you could say, I'm hiding. And it's Blaise." He responded, stepping back to allow her to pull away.

"Why are you hiding, Blaise?"

The look in her eyes scared him. She honestly wanted to know the answer and seemed to care about what was his answer. When was the last time he had talked to someone who truly cared about what he said? He couldn't remember.

"I guess I just don't want to talk to these people. I don't care what they have to say and they all want something from me. So I decided to take a break in here but apparently the door magically locks itself."

Luna's intense eyes were on him again. Tilting her head to the side, Luna whispered, "They don't understand people like us, Blaise. Those who are different from their mold, they just want to use us and for that I'm very sorry."

Blaise was shocked. Luna had successfully described his life in a few short sentences. Instead of letting the comment get to him, he put up the walls he had constructed as a child. He didn't know her at all and this was his defense mechanism when someone got too close to the truth. He closed himself up and went back into the suave Blaise persona.

He stepped closer to her once more. This time her hands came up to try and stop him. He needed to feel her touch so he stepped closer so her hands would hit his toned chest. His hands wrapped back around her waist and he leaned in get another whiff of her "non-perfume" smell.

Luna's eyes closed as he placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"What is going on here, Blaise Zabini?" Luna asked, breathlessly.

"Well, Luna Lovegood, we are locked in a closet with no exit in sight. And I want to kiss you. Haven't you ever made out with a stranger in a closet?" Blaise questioned, his breath tickling her neck.

Luna's eyes rolled up into her head as he gently placed kisses along the side of her neck. She fought hard to come up with answer but he was doing such glorious things to her neck.

"No, I've never done that before."

He chuckled softly against her neck, "Have you ever wanted to?"

"The warksprouts are telling me that I need to right now."

"What's a warkspurt?"

"Doesn't matter," Luna replied, lifting her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his.

His hands tightened against her waist and his lips moved against hers. He was about to deepen the kiss when the door to the closet was flung open.

"Oh man, I'm sorry," Another masculine voice called out as light flooded the darkened room.

When Blaise pulled away to glare at the intruder, Luna slipped out of his grasp. Without looking back, she walked quickly past Draco Malfoy, who had opened the door.

She walked as fast as she could in her heels and tried to ignore the conversation happening behind her but her sensitive hearing caught the conversation.

"Dude, were you about to nail, Looney Lovegood?" Draco asked incredulously.

Blaise sent him a withering glance and Draco automatically took a step back.

"Get out of my way, Malfoy," Blaise snapped, pushing his friend aside in order to catch up with Luna.

"What the hell, Blaise?" Draco shouted as his best friend ran after the woman who had fled the closet.

Blaise ran back to the main party, looking for the girl in the goldenrod dress but alas there was no sign of her anywhere. He could sense her presence but she was hiding from him.

So he decided to wait for her. He glanced around the ballroom, looking for someone he could talk to until Luna Lovegood decided to reveal herself. Blaise didn't have to wait long for someone to come talk to him. Being a young civil rights lawyer, people were always coming to get advice from him or debating him on the various cases he had won. It didn't take long for the head of some department to come find him.

After the war, during which Blaise stayed neutral, he decided that he needed to do something productive with his life and show people the Purebloods can do good things too. People hadn't taken him seriously until he won his first case for house elf that was beaten by its master. The elf had shown up in the ministry kitchen with burns all over his body and the Department of Magical Creatures had given the case to him, expecting him to fail. Not only did he win the case but he even fought for the owner to be thrown in Azkaban for three years. And won.

No one doubted his abilities again. He quickly became one of the most sought after lawyers in the magical community. People from all over the continent asked for his help. When he had opened his own office, he'd had to take on partners just to maintain the case stacks.

Lately though, he had been feeling like something was missing from his life. He loved what he did but the demand was getting to be too much. It wasn't exciting as it once had been. He needed a change in his life. And that change came in the gorgeous package of Luna Lovegood.

When she had entered the closet, her intoxicating smell had overwhelmed him. All he could think about was her and how much he wanted her. In the back of his mind, he knew someone had slipped something into her drink to make her irresistible to men. If Draco hadn't interrupted him, he would have seduced her right then and there.

His casual conversation with the Head of the Department of Misuse of Magic had him bored out of his bleeding mind so when he smelled the delectable Luna smell, his gaze shot up to seek her out.

She was relatively easy to find across the floor with a group of men surrounding her. Growling softly underneath his breath, he stalked across the room, pushing dancers out of his way. The group of savage looking men were pushing Luna back against the wall and closing in closer. He needed to stop this and stop it now.

He pushed through the crowd with all his strength, the weaker men falling to the side. When he reached the front, the sight stopped him short. Luna was crouched on the floor with her hands up in a protective stance.

"Luna," He called out softly, kneeling down beside her.

Her scared eyes flashed up to his and in them he saw how terrified she was.

"Come here, bella," He breathed out, sweeping her swiftly into his arms. He felt her shaking like a leaf in his grip.

"Blaise, I was so scared," She whispered, burying her face into his neck.

"I know, Luna, I know but I'm here now and no one else will get a hold of you," Blaise answered quickly and firmly.

He walked out of the ballroom down to the apparation area and quickly apparated them to his flat. He set her down on one of the couches in his living room. Taking the seat across from her, he asked, "Are you alright, Luna?"

Her eyes where still closed and she was taking deep breaths to calm herself down, "I don't know."

After taking another minute to compose herself, she yelled, "Why were they doing it, Blaise? Why were all the men after me all night? I had to run into the bloody closet to get away from them but then they corner me."

Angry tears rolled down her cheeks as she became more and more agitated. Blaise move from his chair to sit next to her on the couch. He grabbed her hands with one of his and with the other he reached up to brush the tears off her alabaster cheeks.

"Someone put an irresistibility potion in your drink, Luna. I could smell it on you as soon as you entered the closet," Blaise reasoned with her.

Luna's head snapped back and her blue eyes were blazing, "Is that why you kissed me? Because of a stupid potion?"

"No," Blaise drawled, "I think it was the warkspurt in my head. And you kissed me, my dear."

As soon as he said the words, he knew they were the wrong things to say.

So he did the classic male thing and tried to backtrack, "That's not what I meant."

Luna's normally cheery eyes were now ice cold, "No, I think that's exactly what you meant. Goodnight, Zabini."

"Luna, wait," Blaise pleaded as the blond got up off the couch. He grabbed her hand and stopped her from accessing the floo.

"What?" Luna snapped, not looking him.

"I know you are mad at me right now. And I admit, my actions in the closet might have been influenced slightly by the potion but I'm here now asking you to go to lunch with me tomorrow. We'll both have clear minds and be able to talk about what happened in the closet earlier. Because as much as you might not believe it, I don't just make out with random women in a closet."

Luna stood there considering it. After a moment, she replied, "Alright Blaise, I'll have lunch with you tomorrow. But you need to know one thing: You had better make a good impression."

Blaise grinned at her, "Thank you, Luna. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch. Where should I meet you?"

Luna's brow creased as she thought about an appropriate place for them to meet, "Just come by The Quibbler office. We'll go from there."

Blaise placed a light kiss on her hand saying, "Allora domani," as she flooed away.

Until Tomorrow.

* * *

AN: So what did you think? Leave me some love and I'll post the next one shot soon!


	2. The Black Widow

**This is Part 2 of the Blaise/Luna Chronicles. I recommend reading "Meet You In The Dark" before reading this one but it is not necessary.**

**Enjoy!**

Luna Lovegood never considered herself a great beauty. Sure, she knew she was attractive but a beauty? Not in her opinion. Blaise constantly told her the opposite. His favorite phrase was "You are the most beautiful person in the world" but it was the nargles talking.

Labeled as an odd child from a very young age, Luna was rarely surprised by the way people reacted to her but this one instance completely threw her for a loop.

Blaise and Luna had been dating for about three months now. Last week during dinner, he had asked her a q question.

_Blaise set down his fork and looked straight at Luna. He just looked at her for a moment before asking, "Luna, I think it's time you met my mother."_

_Luna looked up surprised. They had only been dating for a few months and it seemed a little bit early to be meeting his parents. But then again this was Blaise and there was nothing conventional about him._

"_Will your father be there too?" She had asked. Blaise never talked about his family and Luna was forever curious about her boyfriends mysterious past._

_Clearing his throat slightly, Blaise replied, "No Luna, my father will not be there. He died when I was very young."_

_Luna instantly felt terrible. Standing up from her seat, she walked around the table and sat in the chair next to his. She reached up and brushed her hand down his cheek, "Oh Blaise, I am so sorry for bringing it up. I know how sad I still get when I remember my mother."_

"_Luna, it's not like that. My father died before I was even born. I've had a total of five stepfathers who have all died mysterious leaving my mother with their fortunes. They like to call her the 'Black Widow'. Personally, I think they off themselves to get out of a marriage to her."_

"_Blaise, you can't mean that," Luna pulled back scandalized. How could he possibly think of his mother in such a demeaning manner?_

_But he just laughed, "Luna, you've never met my mother. She's gorgeous but an ice queen inside. I can't even call her mother because it makes her feel old."_

_Luna's face must have shown what she was thinking because Blaise laughed again. Giving her a peck on the lips, he explained, "Marina is a former model who only had me because she needed an heir. The Zabini family is very prominent in the Italian wizarding world and she was the only daughter. She married my father for his looks and as soon as she became pregnant, he died of a mysterious fever. No one really knew what happened to him because my mother insisted that he be buried right away. No medical examination was ever done. So I became the only heir to the Zabini fortune. Come to think of it, my mother has never even told me that she loves me."_

_Before Luna could stop the words, she blurted out, "I love you."_

_Smiling, Blaise replied, "And I love you, Luna Lovegood. Yours is the only love I need."_

Luna held on tightly to Blaise's hand as he led her up the path to Zabini Manor. Impressively daunting, the Zabini Manor stood alone on a hill in Southern Italy. The surrounding vineyards only added to the magnificence of the aura around the estate. Luna's head darted side to side as she took in the beautiful countryside.

"You grew up here?" Luna breathed out as they continued up the path.

"No. Well, that's not completely true. I spent summers here and the rest of the time was spent in various Zabini estates around the continent. For some odd reason, my mother found it to her pleasure to winter in England which is where I originally met Draco," Blaise explained.

Their imminent arrival at the mammoth front door prevented Luna from asking him more questions. When Blaise knocked on the door three times, Luna shot him a strange look.

"You knock on your own front door?"

Blaise shrugged. "Not all of us had a home as welcoming as yours, Luna."

Coming from a family home filled with love, Luna found it hard to imagine what kind of childhood Blaise had. He sporadically gave her details but for the most part he kept things to himself. Always the Slytherin.

A house elf opened the door and greeted the pair. "Ah, Master Blaise, we's been wondering when you would arrive. Marina is waiting the in parlor for you and your guest."

Nodding, Blaise removed his coat and moved behind Luna to take off her jacket. His fingers brushed across her shoulders causing a shiver to run down her spine. Smirking slightly, Blaise handed the jackets to the house elf. When the house elf disappeared, Blaise pulled Luna in for a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" Luna asked her eyes glazed over from the simple gesture. Every time Blaise touched her, she seemed to melt into a puddle on the floor.

"That was to calm your nerves," Blaise replied.

Tilting her head, Luna responded, "I'm not nervous, Blaise."

Blaise grimaced slightly as he wrapped his fingers around Luna's slim fingers. "You should be."

The Parlor was just as Blaise remember it. Cold and uninviting. It seemed fitting that his mother would want to meet with Luna in this room. His only hope was that Marina wouldn't scare Luna off completely. In reality, he shouldn't have worried.

Luna was taken aback by the gorgeous woman sitting on the couch across from the entrance of the room. Her long midnight black hair was swept up into a delicate bun. Her skin was a flawless tan and not a wrinkle showed on her face Brilliant blue eyes shone with uncertainty and judgment as Luna continued to look at Blaise's mother. If she had passed this ethereal creature on the road, she would have thought her in her twenties rather than close to fifty. Luna knew she was staring but she couldn't help it. The fairies had truly blessed this woman with the gift of beauty. And no doubt that the fairies would still be around her somewhere in this glorious room. Letting go of Blaise's hand, Luna wandered over to the fireplace to look up the chimney. Fairies like to live in chimneys.

Realizing that she had been incredibly rude, Luna turned to greet Blaise's mother. "Hello, you are incredibly gorgeous."

Marina seemed to be shocked to say the least. Her beautiful face was frozen in a stunned expression.

Blaise found his mother's silence greatly amusing and decided to introduce the two leading ladies in his life.

"Marina, this is my girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is my mother, Marina Zabini."

A soft smile spread across Luna's face. "You look nothing like a Black Widow but rather a graceful swan."

Blaise choked.

Marina raised an eyebrow at her son before responding to Luna's statement, "Well, Ms. Lovegood, I must say you are not what I expected my son to bring home."

"Mother," Blaise ground out between clinched teeth.

Waving a hand at her only child, Marina continued, "Here I was thinking that I would have to run off some tramp that only was after the money but it seems you have found someone unique."

"Most people call me weird or bizarre. Feel free to call me what ever you would like Ms. Zabini." Luna sent a whimsical smile at the older lady.

"_Cara,_ I will call you neither. I will call you Luna and you may call me Marina. Now Blaise, will you pour Luna and I some drinks. Luna?"

"I'll take a glass of white wine," Luna smiled at Blaise, patting his arm as he swept past.

"I'll take the same." Marina moved to where Luna was sitting on the other couch. She sat back and took in this beauty that Blaise had brought home. It wasn't his usual type of girl and something about Luna made her all the more special. The one trait that Marina appreciated in every human was honesty. Rather, she liked it when people were honest with her.

Blaise returned with the drinks, handing them to his two special ladies before taking a seat on the opposite couch. He watched as his mother tried to figure Luna out by staring intently at her and Luna was oblivious.

"So…" Blaise trailed off, trying to find something to talk about. He wasn't comfortable with the silence. "Mother, what have you been up to?"

Whipping her perfectly coiffed head around, Marina snapped, "Darling, how many times do I have to tell to call me Marina. Mother makes me feel positively ancient."

Luna piped in, "How old are you, Marina?"

Blaise laughed as his mother scoffed, "What a question to ask. I'm 29, Luna dear."

"You mean you are only nine years older than me?" Luna squealed, "We can be like sisters."

Marina's eyes lit with amusement with this girl who had such a zeal to her personality. Blaise looked like he was going to correct Luna but Marina held up her hand. "I would very much like to get to know you more, Luna. Would you like to go shopping with me next week sometime?"

Luna clapped her hands gleefully. "I would like nothing better, Marina. You can tell all sorts of fabulously embarrassing stories about Blaise when he was a child so I can use them as blackmail later."

Marina let out a tinkling laugh. "I would like nothing better, darling. I'll owl you tomorrow with a time. Blaise, it was fabulous to see you. Now I really must be going. I've a date with a delightful man from old Italian money."

"Working on husband number 7, Marina?" Blaise smirked at his mother.

Sending him a wink, she replied, "Not a chance, darling. This is just for my enjoyment. He's deliciously young and vital."

"Mother, that is disgusting," Blaise grimaced at the images going through his head.

"That's what you get for asking, Darling. Now, you take Luna out to dinner at that fabulous restaurant around the corner." Marina stood up and gave her son a hug. As her arms wrapped around his neck, she whispered in his ear, "She is an utter delight, Blaise. And she makes you so happy. I approve."

With that said, Marina hugged Luna and whispered something in her ear that Blaise couldn't hear. Laughing, Luna pulled away, her eyes twinkling.

"Look for my owl tomorrow, Luna," Marina called out as she left the room.

Luna threw herself in Blaise's arms. "I love your mother. She's crazy but I like her."

Blaise chuckled as he sat down, pulling Luna into his lap. "Well, lovely Luna, she loved you too. She has never been so taken with a girl that I've brought home before. You know she's not 29, right?"

Luna rolled her eyes at him. "Of course, I know that. I may be dense sometimes but I know how to compliment people. I felt agreeing with your mother was my best bet on getting her to like me."

"You little manipulator," Blaise accused, a grin spreading across his face.

"Ravenclaw. I'm more than book smart, I'm people smart, " Luna shot back, leaning up to peck him on the lips.

"Mmm," Blaise agreed. "Now what did my mother say to you?"

A light blush spread across Luna's cheeks as she remembered what Marina had told her about her son. Intrigued by the pink color of his girlfriend's cheeks, Blaise pressed for an answer.

"That is for me to know and you to find out, Mr. Zabini. Now let's go get some food because I am absolutely famished." Luna breathed out, standing up from his lap.

Blaise just shook his head knowing her would get the answer out of her sooner or later. He reached out to grab her hand and led her out of his childhood home. Childhood was behind him and his future was with Luna. She was his forever.

**AN: So what did you think? Did it live up to your expectations? Let me know in a review.**

**Also, if you have any ideas about what the next Bluna (Blaise/Luna) one shot should be about! I am always open to new ideas.**

**Thank you to my faithful readers who harassed me through PMs to get this next chapter written. I greatly appreciate it :)**

**My quarter from hell will soon be over so look for more updates!**


	3. Miscommunication

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all. I just like to write about her characters and the wonderful world she created. **

**One Shot #3 Miscommunication **

Blaise had been avoiding her. There way no way around it.

Luna couldn't figure out what she might have done that would cause her boyfriend of a year to avoid her like this. Normally, they would see each other a few times a week when he was busy with work but it had been a week and half since he had spoken to her. She wasn't one to get angry but this was upsetting her. It didn't help the situation that Blaise's picture had been flashed across the Prophet with a picture of him and some French Pureblood Heiress. If he was going to cheat on her, she knew he would do it more candidly. But that still didn't explain why he hadn't told her about the dinner. She would have been fine with it but the fact that he hid it from her hurt.

Communication is what held their relationship together. Both Blaise and herself were candid people who weren't afraid of being honest with each other and for all Luna knew, Blaise had never withheld information from her. Luna's mind immediately went to the thought that this was his way of breaking up with her. So she decided to do a little investigating.

Calling Draco and getting him to agree to meet with her had been the easy part. Getting the information about Blaise out of him was going to take a little more effort. She considered Draco her friend and knew, as much as he might moan about her oddness, he liked her too. She spiced up the two Slytherins rather boring life.

As Luna strolled up to the restaurant she where she was meeting Draco, she noticed him talking heatedly with a brunette. Draco wasn't one for public displays of anger so this had to have been something special to get him all riled up like that. Walking through the door, Luna realized that Draco was in a debate with Hermione Granger of all people. And their voices had risen past the level of a polite public conversation.

"You're such a harpy, Granger," Draco snarled at Luna's best friend.

Scoffing, Hermione retorted, "You are one to talk, Draco. You are nothing but a fame-loving manwhore."

Deciding it was time to stop these two before the Aurors got called, Luna intervened.

"Hermione, Draco, do you think you can continue this conversation at another time. I'm sure the other costumers in this establishment would like to eat their lunch in peace."

Hermione nodded and got up from the table. Turning to hug her friend, Hermione said, "Luna, thank you. I'll floo you tonight so we can catch up. I really have to get back to the shop. Later, Malfoy."

With Hermione gone, Luna looked at the man sitting across from her. His cheeks were still slightly flushed from the argument and his arms folded slightly across his chest. Luna knew better then to push him but she couldn't resist.

"Draco darling, why were you talking to Hermione? You usually stay away from war heroes who can have you thrown in Azkaban for insulting them. Was it the maygos?" Luna questioned politely, picking up her menu and gazing at the options.

"What the bloody hell is a maygo? Draco replied looking completely confused.

Luna's sharp gaze returned to his face to see that some of the color had receded and he was looking his normal shade of pale.

"Nice avoidance technique, Draco. I'll only tell you what a maygo is if you tell me why you were calling best friend a harpy."

Sighing Draco replied, "Because she's a bloody nuisance who gets under my skin. She may be the only person who can just get to me, Luna. And that drives me crazy. Now, what is a maygo?"

"A maygo is something I made up about two minutes ago to get you to spill your guts," Luna answered, throwing a very Slytherin looking smirk at her blond companion who was smirking back.

"Luna Lovegood, you are devious. Now what can I help you with today?" Draco asked, placing his order with the waiter who had stopped at their table.

Luna browsed the menu for a moment before placing her order and answering Draco's question. How did one ask if her boyfriend was cheating on her with some French heiress? Deciding that blurting out the question wouldn't get her the answer she sought, Luna went a more indirect route.

"Have you seen Blaise this week?"

"Blaise, as in your boyfriend Blaise?"

"No, Draco, the other Blaise Zabini we know."

"Yeah, saw him last night. We went out for drinks at the pub down the street," Draco replied, shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

So, Blaise was back in town and he hadn't come to visit her. That news hurt Luna more than she thought it would. Blaise obviously didn't want to see her anymore.

"Luna, are you alright?" Draco asked, leaning over the table to take the other blonde's hand. Her composure was fleeting, her face losing all color as she processed what he had said.

Sniffling slightly, Luna asked, "Did he say anything about me?"

"What's going on between you two, Luna? Did something happen?'

"I didn't realize he was back in town. I thought he was still in France wooing that French heiress."

Laughing, Draco realized what was going on. "Luna, do you think that Blaise is cheating on you?"

Luna was getting angry now. How dare this…this Malfoy laugh at her. Had he not seen the picture?

"Luna, Blaise adores you. The heiress was his cousin from his mother's side of the family. He was required to be at a family get together, which turned out to be a ball. Some idiots from the paper were there covering the event and snapped that picture. It was nothing more than a hug from a cousin."

"Then why hasn't he been to see me, Draco? Why is he hiding from me?" Luna was just plain angry now. She wanted answers and she would find them.

Of course, Draco knew why Blaise hadn't been to see Luna but he wasn't about to tell her why. "Luna, I'm not going to tell you that. You need to talk to Blaise."

"Fine," Luna snapped, throwing her napkin down on the table, "I'll go talk to him."

With that said, Luna stormed out of the restaurant heading in the direction of the Ministry of Magic to find one Blaise Zabini.

Draco pulled on his cell phone and sent a quick message to his friend:

**Your woman is on a rampage. You better just ask her before **

** she leaves you from some other bloke who will **

** actually tell her he was back in England. Good luck, Blaise. **

Luna made it through the atrium of the Ministry in about 5 minutes and was on her way up to the Magical Law Department where Blaise's office was located. Flinging open the door, she marched up to the secretary and asked sweetly, "Marlene, is Blaise in his office?"

Marlene looked at the woman in front of her who had such a serene look on her face while the rest of her body emitted anger.

"Yes, he is in his office but he's asked not to be distur-" Marlene cut off as she watched Luna Lovegood walk right past her into Blaise's office.

Blaise didn't look up as his office door opened. He had specifically asked not to be disturbed and someone felt it was okay to ignore that missive.

"Marlene, I thought I told you-" He snapped, still reading the file in front of him.

"I'm not Marlene, you utter arse."

Blaise knew that voice and the calm tone. He was in trouble.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" he asked, setting down the file and moving around his desk to stand in front of her. Oh, how he had missed her.

"Do you want to break up with me?" She asked, her blue eyes watery.

That shocked him to the core. How could this amazing woman think that he wanted to break up with her?

"Merlin, no. Luna, how could you think something like that?" Blaise nearly gushed. How embarrassing that this woman had him tied up in knots and made him turn into a sissy at the sight of her tears.

"Because you haven't talked to me in almost two weeks, Blaise. And I saw that picture of you in the Prophet with some heiress and you went out to drinks with Draco last night instead of coming to see me." Luna was nearly hysterical by this point. Blaise was the one person she truly felt loved by and he was pulling away from her.

"LUNA WILL YOU MOVE IN WITH ME?" Blaise nearly shouted at her.

That stopped her tears dead in their tracks.

"What?" She just stood there with her mouth open watching a light blush creep of the back of Blaise's neck. It wasn't often that the Italian embarrassed himself but there was a first time for everything.

Taking her hand in his, Blaise led his shocked girlfriend over to the couch on the side of his office. Sitting down, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Luna, love, I want you to move into the Manor with me. I've spent the last week trying to come up with the best way to ask you but I was terrified that you would say no. I can't imagine living without you, Luna Lovegood. I'm not quite ready for marriage yet considering the example I had but if I do marry, you will be my wife. Oh, and the girl in the picture was my cousin from France." Blaise waited a minute for her to say something but she still sat there on his lap with her mouth open.

"Luna, I'd really like an answer please," Blaise said softly, hoping his worst fear wasn't about to come true.

"Yes," Luna whispered. "Yes, yes, yes, I'll move in with you and I want to marry you too."

Blaise's whole face lit up into a grin that would make the saddest man happy. Standing up, he twirled Luna around in a circle before pulling her close to kiss her. Pulling away when they needed air, the couple was content just to stand there in each other's arms.

"Blaise?"

"Yes, love?"

"You really need to work on your deliveries. You almost scared all the nargles out of the room with your shouting proposal," Luna smiled into his chest, feeling it rumble with laughter.

"I promise my next proposal will be smoother and I won't avoid you," Blaise replied, kissing the top of her head and thinking about how his life had turned out. He was a successful lawyer, had a wonderful girlfriend who was moving in with him, and true happiness for the first time in his life. Nothing could bring him down today.

**AN: So I wrote this oneshot this morning and wanted to post it ASAP! It's currently unedited but after 5 months I knew I had to post something. I've missed these two! So Blaise and Luna are moving in together. What will the move in day have for our favorite couple? Lots of misunderstandings, nargles, and Draco! **

**Let me know what you thought of this by leaving a . **


End file.
